


來自碧海的共鳴

by Bunsen Burner (Sheng)



Category: Original Work
Genre: BL, M/M, 奇幻, 強強, 懸疑, 海洋, 漁人, 耽美
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Bunsen%20Burner
Summary: 奇幻、歐美、強強。漁人／人類勇士身為漁人國度最重要的司琴者皮拉歐，琴技、體力及與大海共鳴的能力都是漁人之中最頂尖的。他本該留在海底，彈奏藍金豎琴維持海洋和諧。豈料，藍金豎琴突然碎裂，皮拉歐不得不上岸，他找上人類探險隊勇士哈德蘭，一同進「死亡沙漠」，尋找傳說中的「藍玫瑰」。離群索居的哈德蘭，向來厭惡與他人產生情感的交集，但與皮拉歐結伴的路程中，哈德蘭封閉的內心逐漸被赤誠的漁人之心所侵入，卻沒想到，自己會變成皮拉歐的弱點之一。「我會為了你，在海中開出一條路，哪怕用罄我一生的共鳴。」
Relationships: 皮拉歐／哈德蘭
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

「請問。」

血滴隨著問句落到他前方的土地上。

哈德蘭停下手中的動作，隨手握起身側的魚叉，他的目光從眼前帶著青綠鱗片的粗壯大腿一路上移，滑過插在男人上臂的半截匕首，略過男人頸側微微翳動的鰓，對上一雙藍如寶石的眼瞳。

是漁人。

「什麼事？」哈德蘭帶著三分警戒與五分防衛慢慢站起身，細長的魚叉頭朝地，垂在他身側。

「我想去伊爾達特，要往哪裡走？」漁人彬彬有禮的態度彷彿是在何珊女伯爵的年度盛宴裡，意外於彎彎繞繞的地洞迷路，只得以最謹慎客氣的語氣詢問剛好路過的賓客。

前提是，伊爾達特不是別稱死亡沙漠的話。

「看到前面那座高山嗎？在山的背後。」哈德蘭隨手往左前方一指，那座高山聳立入雲，遠遠就能看見。

漁人順著哈德蘭的食指往那方向看了一眼，「要怎麼繞到山的背後？」

「你必須爬那座山，沒有別的路。」

漁人退後一步，隨手拔起額上的頭飾，扔到哈德蘭腳邊。

「這是謝禮。」漁人轉身朝那座高山走去，滴滴鮮血落在他留下的腳印上。

哈德蘭撿起那串頭飾，頭飾上鑲綴著璀燦的藍寶石，如同漁人那雙漂亮的眼睛。

「等一下。」哈德蘭起身，「你最好處理一下傷口。」

漁人懶洋洋地說：「它自己會好。」

哈德蘭抬手，魚叉瞬間筆直射出，漁人停下腳步，側轉過身，魚叉與他錯身而過，下一刻，烏黑的液體噴在他的腳邊。

漁人回過頭，瞧見一條長約他的六個上臂、寬約他手腕粗的墨色長條生物被魚叉牢牢釘在地上，生物下方的土地被一攤汙濁液體逐漸染黑。

「那你還沒走到那座山下，就會被血蛭咬死。」哈德蘭轉身，逕自邁開步伐，也不管身後的漁人有沒有跟上。「跟我來。」

他走了兩步，感覺到身後陌生的氣息，他咧嘴一笑，走到自己的小屋，他拉開大門，站在門邊，偏頭往門內一點，「進來吧。」

漁人慢吞吞地踏進他的屋子，木屋內有一座木床，一把木椅，一個木製的圓桌，壁爐點著火，地上鋪著一大塊紅綠相間的地毯，另一側牆壁有著等身高的木櫃，推滿雜物。

哈德蘭指著那塊紅綠地毯，「我這裡沒什麼客人，只有一張椅子，你坐這。」

漁人迅即無聲地走過去，坐上地毯，哈德蘭翻找藥瓶和紗布，「我不知道這種藥對漁人有沒有效——」

「如果對人類有效，對漁人也有。」漁人簡潔回答。

哈德蘭不再多說，他替漁人拔出匕首，用乾淨的棉布壓在傷口上方，等血止住後，他換了另一塊棉布用清水沾濕，擦拭漁人傷口旁的髒汙，抹上特製的藥膏，再纏上乾淨的紗布。「只要有一點血味，你就會被血蛭纏上。我建議你過幾天再上路。」

漁人慢悠悠地問：「你是勇士哈德蘭？」

「你找錯人了。」哈德蘭扯開了稱不上微笑的弧度，「看在那柄匕首的份上，你可以在這裡睡幾天。」

○

近二十年，斯堪地大陸的氣候產生劇烈的變化，降雨的週期愈來愈長，各地的河川逐漸乾涸，久久降雨一次，卻是狂風暴雨，海平面年年上升，沿海幾乎不能住人。

哈德蘭透過玻璃窗往外看，天空比昨日暗得更早，遠方的海浪逐漸捲起，緩緩朝海岸線前進，彷彿蟄伏許久的士兵，正準備給敵人迎頭痛擊。

他屋裡的漁人正雙手環胸，斜靠在牆邊假寐，漁人手臂上的繃帶帶著深褐色的血漬。這是好事，代表他的藥膏有用，傷口已經止血。

柴火燃燒的霹啪聲響驅散了寒意，哈德蘭又往壁爐裡丟了幾根木柴，他用雙手互相拍下指掌之間的柴屑，這才忽然想到室內的溫度或許對漁人太熱。

他抬頭看向漁人，對方正張著那雙漂亮如藍寶石般閃爍的眼睛望他，他平靜地說：「你覺得太熱的話，可以把窗戶打開。」

漁人輕輕搖頭，「這溫度我可以忍耐。」

「在這裡等著。」哈德蘭起身，打開裡屋的門，那後面有一座地窖，哈德蘭走下樓梯，腳步聲消失在黑暗之中。

漁人沒有等得太久，哈德蘭的身影很快從黑暗之中冒出來，他的手裡拿著一塊白色絲布，布裡包著幾塊雪白晶石，他將晶石連同絲布一同交給他的臨時客人，「你抱在懷裡，會涼快許多。」

漁人接過他的善意，將整塊絲布揣進懷裡，哈德蘭觀察對方，察覺到漁人有一絲放鬆。看來雪晶除了冰鎮食物，也有別的用處。

「你這麼怕熱，活不過伊爾達特。」哈德蘭往壁爐裡丟了一根柴火。

漁人捏起一塊雪晶，拿到眼前細細端詳，「這個就能解決我的問題。」

從哈德蘭的角度看過去，雪晶正好與漁人的藍眼睛相疊，彷彿兩種寶石相互輝映，藍白色的光芒像極了傳說中的藍白金，哈德蘭停了一瞬，又說：「沒人替你帶路，你還沒走到那裡就會送命。」

「我可以想見。」漁人漫不經心地答，他藉著屋內的燈光，反覆檢視手裡的雪晶。

半晌，漁人依依不捨地移開目光，看向哈德蘭，「所以我先來找你。」雖然眼前的人類否認自己的身分，但他依據得到的線索指示，這個人類就是傳說中能多次進出死亡沙漠的勇士，哈德蘭．杜特霍可。

哈德蘭．杜特霍可是近二十年來第一批走出伊爾達特的人類探險隊之一，而他當年年僅二十歲。

其後，他率領自己的探險隊，三度進出伊爾達特，替斯堪地大陸帶回異常珍貴的物種，交給斯堪地聯邦。

這些來自伊爾達特的特殊物種陸續在斯堪地大陸各處成功培育，對醫學有極大的貢獻。

「給我一個必須跟你去的理由。」哈德蘭毫不動容，「漁人去哪裡幹嘛？」

漁人打量著哈德蘭，評估著坦白的可能性。

「你最好說實話，否則我會把你丟在半路上。」哈德蘭起身，替自己倒了一杯威士忌，「你要來一點嗎？」

「謝謝。」漁人點頭。

哈德蘭也替對方倒了一杯，「你的名字。」

「皮拉歐。」漁人端起玻璃杯，淺淺嚐了一口，辛辣的酒意瞬間入喉，他咳了一聲，將酒杯放在一邊。

哈德蘭用一秒決定不取笑對方不善酒量還硬要裝模作樣，他轉回正題，「那麼，皮拉歐。告訴我，你上岸來幹嘛？」

○

在漁人國度深處，供奉著一座巨大的藍金豎琴。豎琴的來歷已不可考，漁人國度有司琴者定期彈奏藍金豎琴，用安魂曲平息紊亂的海流，維護海洋和諧，海洋各族生物便以漁人為尊。

司琴者的選拔，由上一任司琴親自考校，針對琴技、體能、應變、共鳴四項項目評分。

琴技是最初步的關卡，考的是彈奏的技藝，古老的安魂曲有許多特殊指法，司琴者必須精通所有指法。

第二關是體能。司琴者彈奏安魂曲時，一彈便要半日以上，不可中斷，否則便要重來。司琴者需具有良好的體能，不間斷地彈奏。

第三關是應變。司琴者除了需定期彈奏安魂曲之外，若海流因應天氣或失控的物種引起劇烈變動，司琴者便需要彈奏藍金豎琴以制衡。因此，司琴者必須擁有良好的應變能力，針對各種突發狀況彈出相應的曲目。

第四關是共鳴。此為最難的一關，也是無法經由鍛鍊的項目。司琴者所彈奏的曲目，要能和海洋同步共鳴，這是一種與生俱來的天份，若做不到這一點，即便有再良好的琴技、體能與應變能力，也無法成為司琴者。

皮拉歐．理斯的家族數代司琴，是漁人國度裡重要的琴師。他們的血液似乎天生就帶著與海洋共鳴的能力，在司琴者的競賽中，若其中有候選者出自理斯家族，他們的共鳴分數一向是所有候選者中最高的。

「所以你是琴師？」哈德蘭打量漁人健壯的手臂和粗壯的大腿，「你看起來像負責狩獵的。」

皮拉歐露齒一笑，「謝謝。我保證我有能力餵飽我的伴侶和家庭。」

事實上，在哈德蘭使用的語言中，「負責狩獵」可不算是恭維。他決定不破壞漁人的心情，轉而說：「照你的描述，你應該一直待在海裡吧。」

皮拉歐收起笑，「一直以來，我們都妥善使用藍金豎琴，定時保養，讓豎琴發揮最好的音色。但是最近，藍金豎琴突然因不明原因毀損了。」

漁人國度裡，那座比現存最老的漁人都還長壽的藍金豎琴，堅不可摧，數百年來維持著海洋的和平，是漁人們的精神象徵。

但在近期，藍金豎琴的底座出現裂痕，豎琴弦陸續斷裂，漁人長老們派遣速箭魚到紅頭貓蝙的領地，詢問著名的先知凱西。

先知凱西，本名凱薩琳娜．多利夫斯，住所位於海洋的東北方的洞穴。速箭魚帶著漁人長老的信件與漁人國度特產的藍寶石，請求先知凱西的解答。

先知凱西掐指一算，列出修補藍金豎琴的三項材料，分別是藍玫瑰花瓣、藍白金和羊腸弦。

「我以為藍玫瑰只是傳說。」哈德蘭喝了一杯威士忌，又倒一杯。他曾經聽過藍玫瑰的傳聞，它開在幽深的沼澤邊，每年開花的日期不定，一年只開一次，一次只開二十分鐘，若沒有在開花期間摘下它，它便會凋謝。

傳說，由藍玫瑰花瓣搾出的汁液能自動填補破開的裂口，使其裂痕完全消失，無論生物或非生物都適用。

它的效能太驚人，斯堪地聯邦曾經派人尋找過，但全無功而返。

「它在伊爾達特的沼澤。」皮拉歐信誓旦旦，「你帶我去，我能感覺到它的氣息，知道它什麼時候會開花。」

哈德蘭斜睨著他，「你怎麼知道？」

「你就當作這是漁人的天賦吧。」皮拉歐輕描淡寫地說。

哈德蘭往壁爐裡丟了一根火柴，瞥見皮拉歐悄悄瑟縮了一下。「孩子，我建議你最好不要到處去說這句話，如果你不想漁人從此以後成為斯堪地聯邦那些不法狩獵者的獵殺對象。」

哈德蘭停了一下，「也許還有合法的狩獵者。」

皮拉歐抿了抿唇，頭往自己的手臂一偏，「你以為這個傷是漁人下的手嗎？」

哈德蘭順著他的話看過去，「如果是人類做的，我其實不是很意外。」

皮拉歐還想反駁，哈德蘭的神情制止了他，半晌，他不情願地說：「這是我的天賦，不是所有的漁人都是。準確來說，這是司琴者的天賦，我們能感覺到所有和藍金豎琴相關的物品。」

哈德蘭輕嘆了口氣，「你應該感謝我是有良心的合法狩獵者。下一次，這種話，你寧死都不能承認。」

皮拉歐嘖了一聲，「你們人類好麻煩，承認也不行，不承認也不行。」

哈德蘭看他一眼，猛然站起身。

皮拉歐驚得反射性一退，警覺性地說：「我無意冒犯。」

哈德蘭俯視他，「你睡覺需要毛毯嗎？」

「啊？」皮拉歐茫然地回望，半晌，他回過神來，「噢，不需要。我靠在這裡就好。」他靠著牆側睡比較有安全感。

「我要睡了。你也早點休息吧。」哈德蘭走到木床前，抖開羊毛毯，在木床上鋪平。

「嘿，那伊爾達特——」皮拉歐不死心地問。

「睡吧。這兩天就會知道答案。」哈德蘭坐在床沿，脫下靴子，躺上床，拉起厚軟的雪熊毯蓋在身上，他翻過身，「反正你的傷現在也不能出門。」

○

輕微的敲擊聲驚醒皮拉歐，他睜開眼睛，瞧見玻璃窗外有一隻紅棕斑紋的松鼠，松鼠背上背著一卷紙筒，正用大顆的門牙敲擊窗戶。

「哈德蘭。」他警覺地叫醒房屋的主人，「有隻松鼠在敲你的窗戶。」

「打開窗戶，把報紙取下來，然後給牠一枚金幣。」哈德蘭閉著眼，翻過身交代。

皮拉歐走到窗邊，他輕輕地將玻璃窗向上推開，露出約莫兩個拳頭高的縫隙，紅棕松鼠靈巧地鑽進屋裡，皮拉歐小心翼翼地解開綁在牠背部的皮繩，取下報紙，紅棕松鼠眼巴巴地看他，他為難地問：「哈德蘭，你有金幣嗎？」

哈德蘭從雪熊毯中伸出手，隨手向空中一拋，一枚金幣飛向窗邊，紅棕松鼠從窗沿一躍而起，俐落地在空中咬住那枚金幣，牠在空中翻了兩圈，落在地面，又靈巧地竄出窗外。

「窗戶關起來。」哈德蘭下令。

皮拉歐關起窗戶，他邊走邊攤開報紙閱讀，報紙的頭條映著一行大字：厄斯里山頂降下冰雪暴。

「你看得懂斯堪地語？」

哈德蘭的聲音轉開皮拉歐對報紙的注意力，皮拉歐從報紙前方抬頭，「我上岸之後學的。」他好奇地問：「厄斯里山在哪？」

哈德蘭坐在床沿，向皮拉歐伸出手，皮拉歐會意地將報紙遞過去，哈德蘭接過報紙後，他皺起眉，開始閱讀。

皮拉歐站在他身前不遠處等待，同時試著閱讀報紙另一面的文字。

不久，哈德蘭收起報紙。「你說，修復藍金豎琴需要三項材料，除了藍玫瑰花瓣之外，另外兩項材料，你知道要去哪裡找嗎？」

「我知道斯堪地聯邦盛產黑虎羊。」皮拉歐說。

哈德蘭又問：「那藍白金呢？」

皮拉歐閉上嘴，哈德蘭從他的神色裡讀出答案。

「傷腦筋。」哈德蘭此刻的表情大約是介於微笑和嘆息之間，「你還要再多練練，不過這時候，沉默還是比承認好一點。」

皮拉歐從頸側的鰓裡噴出一大口氣，「總之你不用擔心藍白金的事。」

「嗯。」哈德蘭瞥向皮拉歐受傷的上臂，「那是因為藍白金吧。」

皮拉歐閉口不言，哈德蘭再次從對方的神情裡讀出答案，他忽然有了想笑的心情，「別介意。」

皮拉歐撇過頭去，頸側的鰓微微翳動，哈德蘭露出了笑容，「總之，藍白金的事我會處理。」

「你要怎麼處理？」皮拉歐仍然看向一邊，彷彿在對空氣說話。

「合法狩獵者還是有一點小小的權力。」哈德蘭輕描淡寫，「對了，讓我看看你的傷口。」

皮拉歐沒轉過頭，只逕自伸出自己的左手臂，哈德蘭也不在意，他輕柔地拆下皮拉歐左臂的繃帶，臂上的傷口已經結痂，卻未完全癒合。看來人類的傷藥雖然對漁人有效，效果卻會減半。

「我們什麼時候出發？」皮拉歐迫不及待地問。

哈德蘭一抬頭，頓時撞見那雙璀璨的藍眼睛，他頓了一下才回答：「至少等你的傷口都癒合以後。」


	2. Chapter 2

皮拉歐耐著性子在哈德蘭的屋子裡待了兩天。

白天，皮拉歐沒事做，就跟著哈德蘭出門到海邊。  
皮拉歐蹲在岸上，望著哈德蘭脫下靴子，將褲管捲到大腿處，赤腳走進海裡。

哈德蘭手裡握著尖銳的魚叉，邊走邊尋找獵物，海水因他的走動而翻騰，他選定一處站定，開始等待。

數分鐘後，哈德蘭手一抬，魚叉筆直射出，牢牢叉進海底。哈德蘭握住魚叉尾端用力拔，只見魚叉頂端叉著一條尾鰭帶紅的海潮魚。

海潮魚向來喜歡藏在靠近岸邊的石縫之中，營養價值極高。

「原來你喜歡吃海潮魚。」皮拉歐向後坐，兩手隨興地俯撐在兩側，「我覺得海潮魚太甜了。」

「那你吃什麼？」哈德蘭從魚叉頂端拔下海潮魚，隨手扔進一旁裝著半桶水的水桶。

「騎魚。」皮拉歐懶洋洋地說，「我會先跟牠比賽，等牠游輸我之後，我再把牠抓起來吃。」

「騎魚的魚鱗很難處理。」哈德蘭換了一個位置站定，繼續觀察。

「但是我有牙齒。」皮拉歐咧開嘴，上下兩排尖銳的牙齒正開開闔闔，發出清脆的撞擊聲，「你看。」

哈德蘭不理他，逕自出手，再度叉起一條海潮魚。

皮拉歐頓時覺得無趣，他站起身，踏進海裡，「不然我幫你捕魚，你帶我去伊爾達特。」

「這交易挺不划算的。」哈德蘭叉起第三條海潮魚，隨手將海潮魚扔進水桶。「你本來就要捕你自己的午餐和晚餐。」

皮拉歐微翻白眼，他忽然縱身一跳，跳入海中，往深海游去。

哈德蘭又捕了數條海潮魚，將整個水桶裝滿，準備打道回府。  
皮拉歐尚未回來。

哈德蘭考慮數秒，決定不理會皮拉歐的去向。他走上岸，用帶來的棉布擦拭雙腳，再套上靴子。

「哈德蘭，看。」皮拉歐突然冒出海面，他手裡抓著一條長約兩個上臂的中型魚種，魚頭處長著一根長長的刺。那是騎魚。

「你自己處理。」哈德蘭一手提著水桶，一手撈起棉布，轉身往自己的木屋走去。

皮拉歐抓著騎魚上岸，跟上哈德蘭，「這個真的很好吃，我把魚鱗咬掉，弄給你吃，你帶我去伊爾達特。」

「我說了，要等你的傷好。」哈德蘭說。

「我的傷已經好了。」皮拉歐堅持道，「已經不會流血了。」

「但是你還有傷口。」哈德蘭一步也沒停下，「傷口的血味足以吸引一整條路的血蛭。」

「哪有傷口？」皮拉歐快步走到哈德蘭前方，將自己的手臂橫到對方眼前，「你看。」

哈德蘭低頭一瞧，皮拉歐的傷口已經癒合大半，原先的傷口處僅勝一條細細的血痕。

他看向皮拉歐，皮拉歐挺起胸，散發出哈德蘭若不當場答應，他就要擋在此處不走的氣勢。

哈德蘭垂眼，似在考慮，半晌，他逕自繞過皮拉歐，皮拉歐頓時垂下肩，轉身再度追上哈德蘭的腳步，「哈德蘭！」

哈德蘭充耳不聞，皮拉歐覺得掃興，他沉默地跟在哈德蘭身後，走回木屋。

抵達木屋後，哈德蘭便領著皮拉歐繞到木屋後方，那裡是暫放食糧的儲備倉庫，倉庫一角有個大水缸，哈德蘭將水桶裡奄奄一息的海潮魚全倒進水缸，皮拉歐跟著將手中的騎魚放入水缸。

哈德蘭微微屈起左手掌，從一旁裝著清水的水桶裡舀出一點水，洗淨雙手。皮拉歐無可奈何地盯著他的舉動。

半晌，哈德蘭慢條斯理地開口：「如果，你料理的騎魚很好吃，我可以考慮明天帶你出門。」

○

皮拉歐不會用火，哈德蘭自然也不指望皮拉歐能做出什麼精緻美味的料理。他站在一旁，看皮拉歐用牙齒俐落地刮下騎魚堅硬的魚鱗，又將騎魚咬成三段。當皮拉歐正要開始處理騎魚頭，哈德蘭決定出聲制止。

「尾巴給我，我自己烤，剩下的你留著。你如果沒吃飽，自己去後面撈一條海潮魚來吃。」

哈德蘭在屋前升起火，用三支竹籤分別插著騎魚尾和兩隻海潮魚，邊烤邊轉，同時淋上一點特製的醬汁。皮拉歐蹲得遠遠的，懷裡揣著從屋內拿來的雪晶，邊吃著騎魚頭。

烤魚的香味漸漸飄起，皮拉歐皺了皺眉，又退得更遠。

「你要習慣營火堆。」哈德蘭緩慢地轉著魚串，讓魚身均勻受熱，「我們這趟路會經過厄斯里山。在山上露宿，就要睡在營火旁。」

「厄斯里山。」皮拉歐對這個詞有點印象，「啊，你說的是山頂有冰雪暴的那座山。」

哈德蘭往前方一指，「到時候，我們就是要爬那座山。」

「我們明天出發，對不對？」皮拉歐三兩下吃掉騎魚，想往哈德蘭跟前湊，又被突然竄高的火焰驚得後退。

「明天之後。」哈德蘭咬了一口表層香脆的騎魚，「肉質不錯，比海潮魚好吃。」

「我就說吧！」皮拉歐蹲在火堆外圍約兩個手臂長的距離，抱緊雪晶，同時觀察哈德蘭的進食進度。

哈德蘭默不作聲地滅掉篝火，兩三口把騎魚尾吃光，「你有吃飽嗎？」

「有。」皮拉歐移動到哈德蘭身側，「你還想吃騎魚的話，我再去抓。」

「不需要，你吃飽就好。」哈德蘭開始朝海潮魚進攻，「你晚上會餓的話，就自己出門去捕魚。」

「這你不用擔心。」皮拉歐咧開嘴，「這我最在行。」

○

當窗戶的敲擊聲響起時，皮拉歐睜開眼睛，他走到窗戶邊，打開窗戶讓紅棕松鼠進屋，紅棕松鼠親暱地蹭了蹭他的手背，他扯開松鼠背部的皮繩，取下報紙，在紅棕松鼠口中塞了一枚金幣。

他關上窗戶，閱讀今日報紙的頭條，頭條印著斯堪地聯邦的元首候選人照片，下方是兩位候選人的參選聲明。

「有什麼新聞？」哈德蘭慢吞吞地坐起身，套上靴子。

「斯堪地聯邦元首的選舉日訂在三個月後，你要我把候選人的參選聲明唸出來嗎？」皮拉歐問。

「不用。」哈德蘭說，「把其他新聞標題念一下吧。」

「厄斯里山的紅木因為冰雪暴而全部凍死了。央格魯的社交季倒數。黃金的價格漲到歷史新高。新式改良馬車可以加跑三天——」

「好了。」哈德蘭朝皮拉歐伸出手，手心向上，皮拉歐會意地將報紙遞過去，敏銳地問：「你在等什麼消息嗎？」

「對。應該要到了。」哈德蘭略略掃過報紙，找到想看的新聞，開始閱讀。

皮拉歐識相地在一旁等待。

不久，玻璃窗外傳來第二次敲擊聲。皮拉歐往窗外看，一隻脖頸處有著藍色色塊的蜂鳥正用鳥喙敲擊窗戶。

皮拉歐跨步走到窗邊，打開窗戶，藍喉北蜂鳥的腳趾上繫著輕薄短小的木漿紙卷。皮拉歐拆下紙卷，遞給放下報紙的哈德蘭。

哈德蘭打開紙卷，紙卷上寫了幾句話。『所請准奏，人馬備於入口。五五分。悉數報告。』

哈德蘭將紙卷丟進火爐，點了火，看著紙卷在火焰中慢慢捲曲，燃盡。

他看向皮拉歐，「今天開始收行囊。明天一早出門。」

○

從哈德蘭的住處要到伊爾達特，必得走夏塔克大道到厄斯里山山腳，翻過厄斯里山，再走一段被芒草掩蓋的小徑，方可抵達伊爾達特的入口。

哈德蘭收拾了數天份的乾糧、幾支用得順手的魚叉、整套打獵用刀具、子彈、救命用的急速傷藥、火種、驅蟲藥、幾套禦寒衣物、龍麝香等等入厄斯里山的必備用品。

他扔給皮拉歐一套有大領子的長大衣，遮住皮拉歐的鰓和四肢表層的魚鱗，皮拉歐耐寒又皮粗肉厚，不需要太多裝備，哈德蘭給他一把小刀讓他防身，皮拉歐用小刀用得順手，他幾度將小刀向上拋起，又一把抓住。

哈德蘭從市集買了兩匹馬，花了點時間教皮拉歐怎麼騎，皮拉歐學得很快，只是在學習的過程中，對馬的體味多有抱怨。

等皮拉歐抓到騎馬的訣竅，哈德蘭便同意出門。

「夏塔克大道很好騎馬，等我們開始爬山，就必須把馬留在平地。」哈德蘭解釋道。

「我們可以出發了吧！」皮拉歐躍躍欲試。

「走。」哈德蘭一夾馬肚，縱馬狂奔。皮拉歐隨之跟上。

他們縱馬騎了大半日，哈德蘭慢下馬速，他看向皮拉歐。皮拉歐臉色慘白，緊閉著嘴，彷彿一開口，就要吐出昨日的騎魚。

「你還好吧？」哈德蘭關心地問。

「你之前、沒教我騎那麼快。」皮拉歐一張嘴，頓時嘔出不少黃褐色的汁液，他喘了幾口氣，抹了抹嘴。

「我還有很多沒教你的，你得學快點。」哈德蘭輕描淡寫地說。他回頭觀察兩人來時的足跡，半晌，「好了，我們接下來可以騎慢一點。」

「有什麼差嗎？」皮拉歐灌了一口水。

「從我們出門之後，就有人跟著我們，我們剛剛已經甩掉那些不速之客。」哈德蘭解釋道。

皮拉歐豎起警戒，「是那些覬覦藍白金的人類。」

「應該不是，那些人我已經處理掉了。」哈德蘭蹙起眉，「看來還有另一批追蹤者。」

皮拉歐的表情跟著變得嚴肅，「是誰？」

哈德蘭搖搖頭，「不重要，他們沒追上來。接下來的路會更難走，沒有當地人帶路，他們無法安全翻過厄斯里山。」

哈德蘭隨手用手中的魚叉往地下一戳，正巧戳死一條體型較小的血蛭，汙濁的液體染黑了土地。

「只要速度一慢，很快就會被這些血蛭追上。你的身上雖然沒有傷口，但血蛭不會放過任何機會，只要你身上帶有一點血味，牠們馬上就會竄出來，將你吸乾。」

話一落下，皮拉歐俐落地射出手中的小刀，將一條匍匐在馬的右前蹄處伺機而動的血蛭叉個正著，等血蛭的體液染黑了土地，他張開掌心，利用貼在掌心上的刀石吸回小刀。

兩人前前後後殺了不少血蛭，夏塔克大道染出一條長長的墨跡，足以清楚暴露兩人的行蹤。

哈德蘭問：「你休息夠了嗎？」

皮拉歐點點頭，「可以。」

「那走了。」哈德蘭夾緊馬肚，用力拉緊韁繩，讓座騎的左右前蹄高高揚起，塵土飛楊，「別再吐了，可沒時間照顧你。」

○

男人坐在桌邊，他穿著黑色長袍，頭戴連身兜帽，甫抬頭，那雙藍得驚人的雙瞳看起來冷漠如冰。

「只要不讓他們抵達伊爾達特就好了嗎？」坐在男人左側桌角的長老確認道。

「對。」男人攤開手掌，將原先握在手心裡的幾顆藍寶石放在桌上，「這是酬勞。」

長老往那疊成小型的藍寶石山望去，又很快收回視線，「這些不夠，哈德蘭是很有經驗的狩獵者。」

「事成之後，你會再拿到剩下的。」男人允諾道。

長老垂下眼，彷彿在思考這樁交易合不合適，「只是阻擋他們，不會太難，但你如果是要哈德蘭的命，那探險隊公會不會坐視不管。」

「不用管哈德蘭。」男人說，「但是，如果除掉他身邊那隻漁人，我會再給你更多。」

「我們沒有殺漁人的武器。」長老說。

「可以用這個。」男人從腰間抽出一支短匕首，匕首尾端鑲著藍寶石，「這把匕首只有當藍寶石鑲在尾端，才有真正傷害漁人的功效。」

長老往身側看，一名高瘦的男子會意，他上前接過那把匕首，又躬身退下。

「成交。」長老說。

○

哈德蘭這次沒有再停，一路狂奔到厄斯里山下。  
他翻身下馬，走到皮拉歐的坐騎旁，伸出手，讓皮拉歐搭著他的手心下馬。

皮拉歐剛踏到地，身體一歪，哈德蘭頓時撐住他，皮拉歐單手摀著自己的嘴，聲音透過指縫傳出來顯得朦朧，「走開。」

哈德蘭向後退開，單手扶著皮拉歐，另一隻手輕輕拍撫他的背，皮拉歐開始嘔吐，穢物灑了一地。

等皮拉歐嘔吐完畢，哈德蘭遞給他一瓶水，「喝點水吧。」

皮拉歐接過水，仰頭灌了一大口，頸側的鰓頻頻翳動，他蹲下身，頭垂在雙膝之間，看起來極其難受。

哈德蘭動了一點惻隱之心，「我們休息半日吧，我看已經沒有追兵了。」

「不行。」皮拉歐猛然站起身，他的身形微微一晃，又很快站穩，「我必須早點回去，大家都在等我。」這幾日以來隱藏的心急終於顯露分毫。

哈德蘭握住皮拉歐的雙臂，安慰他，「這件事急不得，你聽我的，保證你一週內通過這座山。」

「可以再快一點嗎？」皮拉歐急促地問。

哈德蘭皺起眉，「是有比較快的路，但是更兇險，我不覺得你有辦法走那條路。」

「不管什麼路都可以，只要能早一點到。」皮拉歐堅持道。

哈德蘭垂眼看他，半晌，「好吧。我答應你，你先休息半日。我們走捷徑。」


	3. Chapter 3

石錐用力釘入峭壁之間，細碎的落石從眼前落下，哈德蘭的雙腳分別踏在約三分之一個腳掌所能站立的突出岩塊上，他的雙手分別握住自己固定的石錐中段，往上撐，右腳跟著上踏一步，再換左腳，接著，他拔出右手中的石錐，往上伸長手臂，將石錐用力插入峭壁，再向上撐起整個身體，往上爬一步。

皮拉歐站在地面上，仰頭望著哈德蘭。

哈德蘭爬到半途，他停下動作，俯視地面。皮拉歐仍站在地面，沒有移動。

「皮拉歐，快上來。」哈德蘭吼道，「太陽快下山了。」

「照那樣爬就可以了嗎？」皮拉歐雙手放在嘴旁，朗聲詢問。

「對，快點。」哈德蘭連聲催促。

皮拉歐從長斗篷下方伸出手臂，手臂上那一片片深綠色的魚鱗在陽光下閃閃發亮，他學著哈德蘭將石錐用力插進岩塊縫隙，單手握著石錐，將整個身體往上撐。

他一開始的動作慢，選擇插入石錐的位置也很謹慎，等他爬了兩三個身長的高度，速度便愈來愈快。

哈德蘭放下心，繼續往上爬，沒多久，他感覺到皮拉歐已經爬到他的左下方。

漁人的體力和學習能力比他預想得還要驚人，像騎馬那種同時需要體力和技巧的活動，皮拉歐竟能很快上手，而根據皮拉歐的說法，他學習語言也僅需數日。

哈德蘭想，幸好，漁人是和平的種族。  
如果漁人能在岸上長期生活，也許人類早就被漁人統治了吧。

「哈德蘭。」皮拉歐已經爬過他身側，「我先上去等你。」

「好，你別亂跑。」哈德蘭調整呼吸，專心攀爬石壁。

皮拉歐很快消失在哈德蘭的視線範圍之內。

翻過厄斯里山有兩條路：一條路較為平緩，繞著山壁行走，若以哈德蘭的腳程，約莫要走一週；另一條路較為凶險，需攀爬垂直的石壁到山腰，穿過一大片叢林，泅水過湍急的柳橙溪，攀爬高大的柳橙樹到厄斯里山頂，越過厄斯里山頂的紅木林，便可切到下山的路段。

理論上而言，如果一切順利，時程約莫是三日半。

照哈德蘭的預想，以他自己的腳程，只要在太陽下山之前爬到山腰，明日一早穿過叢林，泅水過溪，他們就能在明日太陽下山之前到達厄斯里山頂。

他原本想，若皮拉歐無法跟上他的腳程，時程便會拖長，但他顯然太過低估漁人的體力和適應力。照眼下的情況而言，他不需要太擔心。

哈德蘭往上爬了一段，忽然聽見破空之聲，他抬起頭，不見皮拉歐的身影，只見箭矢漫天飛越。

「皮拉歐，縮進斗篷裡！」他朝上方大喊，同時加快攀爬的速度。

在陡峭的石壁之間，有一個他上次遭遇追擊時意外發現的凹洞，他當時曾縮進石洞裡躲避追擊。

哈德蘭往側邊爬，憑著記憶與上次留下的足跡找到凹洞，他藏身進去，將彈力繩索綁在自己腰間，一邊用五根石錐固定在凹洞裡側，做好安全措施，接著拿出一條彈力套索。

他大喊：「皮拉歐，跳下來！」

哈德蘭探出頭，一團黑影忽地從上空墜落，他握著彈力套索，覷準時機，將漁人連著插滿箭矢的斗篷一併套住，皮拉歐下墜的重力將他整個人往外扯出石洞，倆人急速下墜，他感覺腰上的彈力繩索快速繃緊，他握緊手中的彈力繩索，同時祈禱剛才插入的石錐足夠穩固。

強大的氣流由下而上迎面而來，眨眼之間，彈力繩索繃緊到極限，哈德蘭感到腹部像被誰狠狠揍了一拳，他忍住反胃的衝動，等著彈力繩索繃到極限後，向上彈的瞬間。

下一刻，他急速上飛，他前後擺動腰腹，使力將自己盪近石壁，他集中注意力，在飛過凹洞上緣時將石錐用力插入，再趁下墜之際，借力使力，宛如鐘擺般盪進凹洞之中。

他一跳進洞裡，快速將手中的彈力套索套上原先固定的五根石錐上，彈力套索被皮拉歐的重力往下扯，哈德蘭故技重施，等彈力套索繃到極限，向上彈時，同步抓著彈力套索往凹洞內拉。

他的時機選得非常恰當，皮拉歐在下一瞬間狠狠摔進洞裡，滑到他眼前。皮拉歐身上穿著那件長斗篷，插在斗篷上的箭矢因撞擊而紛紛斷裂。

哈德蘭急促地道：「快把斗篷脫掉往下丟。」

皮拉歐顧不上疼痛，他騰地站起身，迅速脫掉身上的長斗篷，往洞外一扔。

長斗篷在空中飛揚，慢慢下墜，覆蓋在地上。

嘈雜的人聲從頭頂上方傳來，哈德蘭與皮拉歐有志一同地縮進洞裡，貼著石壁，屏住氣息。

「死了嗎？」哈德蘭認出這是隔壁村的瓦夏。

「我親眼看到他摔下去，這個高度活不了吧。」這是瓦夏的弟弟夏可恩。

「去確認一下。」瓦夏下令。

夏可恩往外探出頭，「我看到斗篷掉在峭壁下，就是那隻漁人穿的那件。應該死了吧。」

「你下去看看。」

「嘖。」夏可恩有些不情願，他慢吞吞地往下爬。

哈德蘭繃緊神經，右手從腰側拔出小刀，集中注意力，等著夏可恩的到來。

細細碎碎的小石塊在夏可恩攀爬時紛紛落下。

移動的聲音愈來愈近，哈德蘭不自主伸出左手臂擋在皮拉歐身前，將漁人護在自己身後。

「哇啊——」一個大石塊突地從上方滑落，從哈德蘭眼前直直下墜，數秒後，哈德蘭聽見石塊撞擊碎裂的聲音。

「操！」夏可恩忿忿咒罵一聲，「這裡真是他媽的有夠難爬。」

「怎麼樣？」瓦夏涼薄地問。

「嘖。這裡這麼高，我看那隻漁人一定摔下死了啦。」夏可恩隨口道，「快拉我上去。」

「你等等。」瓦夏慢吞吞地說，「拉他上來吧。」

夏可恩碎念的聲音愈來愈遠，哈德蘭放鬆戒備，他朝皮拉歐比了一個噤聲的手勢，往洞內退。

不久，遠處的聲響全都消失，皮拉歐吐出長長一口氣，頸側的鰓輕輕翻動，「終於都走了。」

哈德蘭搖搖頭，「如果我是瓦夏，我一定會埋伏在一旁，等獵物自投羅網。剛剛有多少人攻擊你？」

「我不太確定。我一上去，就有一大堆箭朝我飛來，我看不清楚有多少人類，也許四五個，也許十幾個。」皮拉歐無所謂地聳了聳肩，「其實那種箭傷不了我的。」

「怕的是，他們手上不只有箭。」哈德蘭快速思考對策，「我們不需要和他們起衝突。目前不知對方有多少人，所以我們等天黑後再爬上去，他們不會在那裡待到天黑。」

「為什麼？」皮拉歐問。

「因為天黑之後更危險。」哈德蘭平靜地說，「總之，等吧。」

○

「哈德蘭，你為什麼一個人住在那裡？」

坐著枯等的時光特別漫長，皮拉歐感到無聊，又得忍著不能躁進，他斜斜靠在洞側的石壁旁，將手裡的小刀往上拋，接起，上拋，又接起。

哈德蘭正在整理石錐和彈力繩索，「一個人住比較自在。」

「但是不會很無聊嗎？」皮拉歐好奇地問。漁人是群居的種族，以家族為單位劃分棲息處，漁人的每一個家族都很龐大，有眾多旁系分支。

「習慣了就好。一個人很輕鬆，不需要管別人。」哈德蘭不想談這個話題，「你跟家人一起住嗎？」

「對，我爸媽還有我五個妹妹，我還有三個表哥、兩個表弟、四個表姊和七個表妹。」皮拉歐如數家珍，「我伯父和我爺爺也都是司琴者，這一代是我。」

「這麼多漁人一起住，會不會吵架？」哈德蘭感興趣地問。

「一定有拌嘴什麼的，不過我們感情很好。」皮拉歐微微笑道，「漁人很少吵架。」

「你現在上岸，那海底誰來彈奏藍金豎琴？」哈德蘭一直很好奇這個問題。

「目前是我伯父，不過現在誰也不敢保證彈奏藍金豎琴會不會讓豎琴本身受損更嚴重。」皮拉歐的鰓輕輕拍動，「真希望能早點修好它。」

「等天一黑，我們就馬上行動。我會盡量讓我們能早點下山。」哈德蘭寬慰道。

「但願如此。」皮拉歐望著遠方，那是海的方向。

「跟我說說漁人的國度吧。」哈德蘭盤腿而坐，「你們的聚落組成的單位是什麼？有階級制度嗎？」

皮拉歐強打起精神，「我們有好幾個家族，像我剛剛說的，漁人是以家族為單位，每個家族都有自己的長老，也有自己的領地，通常家族之間互不干涉，如果有紛爭，便會有兩方的長老出面會談。每個月，各家族長老會聚集到藍金豎琴旁舉行長老會議，共同決定族裡的大事。」

哈德蘭想，漁人的社會倒是和斯堪地聯邦有點相像。

「長老是用選的嗎？」哈德蘭問。

「就是家族裡年紀最大、聲望最高的，通常是大家推舉的。」皮拉歐回答。

「你的家族很龐大，兄弟姊妹也很多，你和你的姊妹都是同一個母親生的？」哈德蘭其實對漁人的家庭組成也挺感興趣。

「跟人類一樣。」皮拉歐皺起眉，彷彿被這個問題隱含的意義冒犯了，「漁人對伴侶是很忠貞的。」

「那你現在有伴侶嗎？」哈德蘭好奇地問。

「沒有。」皮拉歐垮下肩，「我成為司琴者之後太忙了，而且也沒有碰到喜歡的。」

哈德蘭打趣地問：「你喜歡什麼樣的類型？」

「勇敢、堅貞、忠誠。」皮拉歐肯定地說，「有不怕挑戰的勇敢之心，對愛情堅貞，對自己的家族忠誠。」

「這不是很嚴苛的條件。」哈德蘭微微笑道，「怎麼沒碰到喜歡的？」

「她們——」皮拉歐撇了撇嘴，「感覺好像只是因為司琴者的身份喜歡我而已，而且也不夠勇敢。」

「怎麼樣叫勇敢？」哈德蘭愈聽愈覺得皮拉歐純情得可愛。

「就是、」皮拉歐一時也說不上來，在他的想像裡，他的伴侶應該是更堅強的，能與他並肩而立，和他一起冒險，不是成天等著他抓捕彩蝶魚來討自己歡心。

他看向哈德蘭，忽然靈機一動，「就像是你這樣，會到處冒險，而且必要的時候還會救我。」

那個出乎意料的答案讓哈德蘭一怔，隨即失笑，「你的比喻不太恰當。第一，我們種族不同，第二，我們性別相同，無論哪一點都無法繁衍後代。」其實斯堪地聯邦並不禁止同性婚姻，例如舉辦年度盛宴的何珊女伯爵去年才剛迎娶她的新娘，但對相對傳統的家族而言，正統直系血脈的傳承仍然相當重要。

「這兩個不是問題。漁人不禁止異族通婚，也不禁止同性交往，至於後代繁衍，反正我的家族很大，不必擔心。」皮拉歐打趣道：「如果是哈德蘭的話，理斯家族的長老一定會同意的。」

哈德蘭輕笑一聲，「我沒打算成家。」

皮拉歐吃了一驚，「為什麼？和自己的伴侶永遠生活在一起，是世界上最美好的事。」

這句發言若說給斯堪地聯邦的貴族聽，簡直天真得可笑，但哈德蘭與皮拉歐相處的這幾天裡觀察到，漁人並不擅長說謊和隱瞞，他們的個性很純真也很直率，只要多加接觸，就能發現皮拉歐幾乎是把情緒寫在臉上，非常易讀。

「如果有一個人先離開，獨自留下來的人會很痛苦。」哈德蘭微微扯起唇角，「以我的職業，大概會死在某次任務之中，對留下來的人太痛苦了。」

皮拉歐歪了歪頭，毫不明白哈德蘭的顧慮，「那你就找個夠強壯的人跟你一起出任務，要死也要死在一起。」

漁人的直線思考讓哈德蘭忍俊不禁，才剛冒出頭的感傷氣氛頓時被沖散，哈德蘭輕輕拍著皮拉歐的肩，「我會考慮的。」

哈德蘭轉向天空，「太陽快下山了，等會，我先爬上去，確定沒問題後，你再上來。」


	4. Chapter 4

哈德蘭爬上峭壁頂端，一使力，翻身上崖，他趴伏在地，手中摸出幾顆小石子，往遠處一灑，小石子滾落在地，發出細微的聲響。

哈德蘭等了一會，確認沒有埋伏，他將石錐固定在地，於石錐頂端套上繩索，綁緊。他拉扯繩索，確定繩索足夠穩固後，他將繩索的另一端垂往峭壁下方。

數秒後，繩索被輕輕扯動，哈德蘭扯了扯繩索示意，便見繩索迅速繃緊，不消幾分鐘，皮拉歐便從峭壁下方冒出頭。

皮拉歐輕巧地翻身上崖，站到哈德蘭身側，哈德蘭從腰帶中掏出伸縮魚叉，於魚叉一端綁上指向石，一端綁上繩索，便將魚叉往峭壁下方射出。魚叉隱沒進黑暗之中，數分鐘後，哈德蘭迅速收捆起繩索，他單手提起魚叉，取下魚叉頂端的行囊，分別收回行囊與魚叉上方的定位石與指向石。

哈德蘭將其中一包行囊扔給皮拉歐，皮拉歐靈巧地接住，背上行囊，他壓低聲量但不掩興奮地問：「要往哪裡走？」

哈德蘭尚未回答，皮拉歐瞬間感覺到不遠處的細微呼吸與突如其來的壓迫感，漁人回過頭，一雙雙赤紅發亮的眼珠在黑暗之中閃爍，眼珠下方幾吋是兩排森白的利齒，在微弱的星光之中隱隱可現。

夜幕裡，朦朧龐大的黑影步步進逼，皮拉歐繃緊身體，手握小刀，雙腳微微岔開站立，呈攻擊姿態。

哈德蘭往前跨一大步，單手橫在皮拉歐身前，右手往遠處一揮，幾許閃爍的紅光在空中劃出一道弧形，往東北方飛去。

下一刻，黑影紛紛朝紅光飛躍之處追擊，皮拉歐沒聽見任何聲響，他並未鬆懈，畢竟那些凶獸能在黑暗中迅即無聲地奔跑，防不勝防。

哈德蘭探到皮拉歐的上背，將對方下壓，皮拉歐配合地伏低身體，學著哈德蘭匍匐前進。

他們在地上爬行好一會兒，哈德蘭忽地停住，他站起身，在半空之中做出敲擊的動作，皮拉歐聽見兩短三長的敲擊聲，不久，黑暗中現出一條極細的白光，彷彿一扇隱形的門往內側拉開，白光逐漸從室內洩出，照亮哈德蘭的左半身。

一個蓄著落腮鬍的大漢站在門後，他盯著哈德蘭的目光銳利得如剛打磨過的偉士刀刀鋒，輕輕一劃便能斬斷一個成年人的臂膀。

皮拉歐立刻站到哈德蘭身側，展現自己作為哈德蘭的後援，落腮鬍大漢忽然展開雙臂，皮拉歐悄悄抽出隨身攜帶的小刀，準備突襲。

「哈德蘭。」落腮鬍大漢與哈德蘭互相擁抱。

「尚恩，來你這打擾一下。」哈德蘭拍拍落腮鬍大漢的後背，落腮鬍大漢露出笑容，「說什麼打擾，快進來吧。」

哈德蘭用眼神示意皮拉歐跟著他，便踏進屋內，落腮鬍大漢關上門，掐斷夜空中僅存的亮光。

「尚恩，有客人？」一名穿著亞麻色長裙的女人出聲道，「噢，哈德蘭。」

「嗨，夏綠蒂。」哈德蘭向女人打招呼，「好久不見。」

「哈囉。」夏綠蒂快活地打招呼，她看向皮拉歐，「這就是那位——」

哈德蘭微微挑起眉，「消息也傳到這裡了嗎？」

「哈德蘭身邊跟著一個漁人，整個基里部落都知道。」落腮鬍大漢尚恩聳了聳肩，「瓦夏來打過招呼，問我有沒有看到你們。」

「他的條件是什麼？」哈德蘭平靜地問。

「提供他情報，就給我們五枚金幣作回報。」尚恩說。

哈德蘭微微一笑，「我給你們十枚金幣，讓我們在這待一晚。明天一早，等我們出門以後，你可以通知他，我們要進叢林。」

「成交。」尚恩說，「你們可以住樓上那間，想洗澡的話，後頭有熱水。」

夏綠蒂朝他們勾了勾指尖，「紳士們，跟我來吧。」

皮拉歐跟著哈德蘭，兩人隨著夏綠蒂踏上木製的階梯，階梯的盡頭左側有一扇門，夏綠蒂打開那扇門，裡頭有一張雙人的大木床，床上鋪著上好的黑熊毯。

「需要我再給你們一床棉被嗎？」夏綠蒂半開玩笑地問。

哈德蘭看向皮拉歐，皮拉歐搖搖頭，哈德蘭便婉拒道：「不用，謝謝。」

「那就好。」夏綠蒂說，「有什麼事，喊一聲就行了。」

夏綠蒂關上門，鞋跟敲擊木梯的聲音逐漸遠去，哈德蘭卸下背上的行囊，拿出一件換洗衣物，「我需要沖個澡，你呢？」

皮拉歐放下行囊，「我也需要補充一點水份。」

「那你一起來吧。」哈德蘭拿著換洗衣物，打開房門。

皮拉歐跟著哈德蘭下樓，樓梯左側是一間浴室，角落有一顆瑩白色的發光圓球，牆側靠著一個白瓷製的大型浴缸，牆上鑲嵌著兩個水龍頭，水龍頭下方各有一個大木桶，一個木桶底部擺著暗紅色的晶石，另一個木桶底部擺著純白色的晶石。

哈德蘭分別打開兩個水龍頭，讓清水流進木桶之中。他將換洗衣物放到置物架上，便開始脫衣服，赤身裸體後，他拿起小木桶，從兩個木桶裡各撈了一些清水，仰起頭，閉起眼，往臉上沖，水流沖刷過他整個身體，略長的黑髮服貼在腦後與頸側，水珠順著肌理紋路往下滴，帶走一路的塵土。

柔和的白光讓哈德蘭身上的水珠反射出點點光亮，這是皮拉歐第一次看到哈德蘭原始的樣子，哈德蘭有著良好壯碩的體格，他的胸口有一道猙獰的疤痕，從左上斜斜切到右下腹，身體處處都有不同類型的舊傷，在靠近頸側、胸腹等重要臟器部位尤其明顯，看得出這副身體的主人經歷過多次險象環生。

那不是一具完美無瑕的軀體，反而處處充滿與死亡搏鬥的痕跡，皮拉歐不禁肅然起敬，他雖然早就聽過「勇士哈德蘭」的名號，卻是第一次見識那些實在的證據，「勇士」二字絕非浪得虛名。

「怎麼，沒見過？」哈德蘭的眉毛挑起約四分之一個中指指節的高度，皮拉歐的目光過於直白熱烈，讓他想忽視都難。

「沒見過那麼漂亮的。」皮拉歐實話實說，聲音帶著一點崇敬。

那個出乎意料的答案讓哈德蘭一愣，接著噴笑出聲，「你的漂亮的定義很別緻。」

「不是嗎？」皮拉歐不懂哈德蘭為何發笑，他虔誠得彷彿神官替眾人祝禱，「那些都是你努力在世界生存的證明，非常美麗。」

哈德蘭收起笑容，他端詳著皮拉歐，察覺漁人沒有在說笑，那確實是一句真心誠意的讚美。哈德蘭微微揚起唇，「謝謝。」

皮拉歐跟著微笑，「不客氣，你完全值得。」

哈德蘭失笑，「我可以理解為什麼你在漁人裡很受歡迎，長老們是否都想把女兒嫁給你？」

「家族們一定都想和當代的司琴者聯姻。」皮拉歐聳聳肩，「通常司琴者容易孕育出下一代的司琴者。」他說完，便將臉埋進裝著純白色晶石的大木桶裡，喝了兩大桶的水，又在白瓷浴缸中蓄滿冰水，將身體完全沉浸於水中。

哈德蘭用夏綠蒂提供的毛巾擦拭身體，接著穿上換洗衣物。

皮拉歐在浴缸中泡了一會，便跟著哈德蘭回二樓的房裡。

「床夠大。」哈德蘭折起一側的黑熊毯，「你不需要坐著睡，我們要多保留一點體力應付明天的叢林之行。」

「我們可以相信他們嗎？」皮拉歐的拇指朝外指了指，「他會不會趁半夜找那些人來？」他聽到哈德蘭和屋主尚恩的對話，自他上岸以來，他已經見識過人類可以為了金錢與藍寶石變得多麼貪婪。

「如果是那樣，他就拿不到明日的十枚金幣和往後的無數枚。基里部落的人不會那麼做。」哈德蘭坐上床沿，鑽進反摺的黑熊毯裡，「基里部落的人很現實，他們不會殺雞取卵。」

「喔。」皮拉歐繞到另一側上床，「但這樣生活不是很辛苦嗎？要一直猜其他人在想什麼。」

「不辛苦。不需要和其他人有太深的交集，反而比較輕鬆。」哈德蘭拉高黑熊毯，蓋住自己的肩膀，他翻過身，「早點休息，睡了。」

皮拉歐枕著自己的手臂，睜眼望著天花板，左側溫熱的人類體溫讓他感到些微躁熱，他摸出隨身攜帶的小巧雪晶放在身體右側，這才覺得好受一點。

第一次和人類同床，皮拉歐感到稀奇。他原可睡在地板上，冷涼的地板才是他適合入睡的溫度，但是他不想拒絕哈德蘭的善意，這一路上，他受到哈德蘭諸多照顧，如果沒有哈德蘭，他無法單憑自己走到這裡。

漁人的教育是有恩報恩，如果他也能為哈德蘭做點什麼就好了。  
不知道哈德蘭有沒有想要的東西？  
他上岸之前，理斯家族的長老曾告訴他，人類的慾望不外乎三種：財富、性愛、權力。

皮拉歐想像哈德蘭坐在藍寶石的王座上，身旁圍繞著不同的女漁人，不由得皺起了眉。他直覺哈德蘭不喜歡這些。

哈德蘭離群索居，獨自住在自己的木屋裡，生活過得極為簡單，聽哈德蘭的意思，他樂於這樣生活。

皮拉歐見過那些不滿足於現狀的人類，那些人的眼裡閃著貪婪的光芒，即使對他親切，也不過是為了從他嘴裡套出關於藍白金的秘密，那些人的慾望毫無止盡，藏不了太久。

可是，哈德蘭不是那樣。  
他側過身，凝視哈德蘭捲著黑熊毯的背影。

「為什麼不休息？」

突如其來的問句讓皮拉歐感到意外，哈德蘭此刻的呼吸放得又長又緩，不同於白日較快的呼吸頻率，才讓他誤以為哈德蘭已經睡了。「原來你還醒著。」

哈德蘭翻過身，面向皮拉歐，「你這樣一直盯著我，我怎麼睡？」他微微皺眉，「快點休息。」說完他又翻過身，面向房門那側。

皮拉歐細聽哈德蘭的呼吸，在哈德蘭翻身說話期間，他呼吸的頻率並未變化，彷彿他特意控制自己該怎麼呼吸。

但是，為什麼哈德蘭需要這麼做？  
那感覺就像——他正在假裝自己已然熟睡的樣子。

這一刻，皮拉歐忽然醒悟到，哈德蘭並不是真的相信樓下那對夫妻，他隨時保持警惕，睡在靠門的那一側，面向房門，才能應付突發事故。

一領悟到哈德蘭的用意，皮拉歐陡然翻身下床，他走到哈德蘭那側，躺在床前方的地上，「我想睡這裡，比較舒服。」

他側著身體，背對哈德蘭，面向門口。  
他想，如果真的有人半夜突襲他們，傷害哈德蘭，也必然要先跨過他的屍體。

○

皮拉歐的警戒並未派上用場，他們安穩地走出尚恩的屋子，哈德蘭給尚恩十枚金幣，尚恩夫婦便熱情地送別他們。

皮拉歐皺著眉，他可能永遠也無法理解這種由利益和金錢建構出來的友情，他不明白哈德蘭的信任基礎如何能夠建立於此。

哈德蘭察覺皮拉歐低沉的情緒，他寬慰道：「你不用擔心，這是下山的捷徑，不可能有人腳程比我們更快，埋伏在下一個地點。」那些人也不需要這麼做。哈德蘭在心裡補充道。

基里部落不會為了獵捕他們而將自身置於危機之中。

兩人在接近中午時抵達下一個目的地——哈瓦娜叢林。

如同哈德蘭的預期，這一路上並未有任何伏兵，哈德蘭抬頭觀望太陽的位置，「離日落還有五個小時，我們要在日落之前走出這片叢林。」

「你接著走，我跟著你就是。」皮拉歐點點頭。

「跟緊一點。」哈德蘭從行囊中抽出較長的叢林刀，一路揮砍過長的雜草。

哈瓦娜叢林入口處雜草遍生，高過於人，若行走其間，很難判斷前行的方向，哈德蘭邊走邊利用方向指針定位，皮拉歐緊緊跟著哈德蘭，深怕迷失。

叢林深處隱隱傳來奇異的鳴叫聲，哈德蘭的步伐加快，皮拉歐跟著疾走，忽然間，哈德蘭停住腳步，皮拉歐瞬間撞上哈德蘭寬闊的背脊，哈德蘭沒回頭，僅發出細微的噓聲，皮拉歐意會過來，他輕手輕腳地站到哈德蘭身側，哈德蘭撥開前方雜草，皮拉歐在縫隙間瞧見一條直徑約他的上臂兩倍粗的巨蟒鬆鬆地盤旋在粗壯的樹枝上，尾端順著樹幹垂落於地面。

巨蟒的尾端顏色幾近褐綠色，與落葉的顏色相似，若非哈德蘭的提醒，皮拉歐興許就會直接跨過巨蟒，落入牠的攻擊範圍。

哈德蘭抬起頭，視線順著巨蟒盤旋之處一路往上，在樹枝之間瞧見深綠色的蟻窩。他放下心來，朝皮拉歐招手，兩人躡手躡腳地從巨蟒身側經過。

一走離巨蟒攻擊的範圍，哈德蘭輕聲解釋道：「那是巨蟒巴卡，牠正在休眠，不吵醒牠就沒事。」

「你怎麼知道牠不是裝睡？」皮拉歐問。

「樹幹上有綠蟻窩，綠蟻是種非常謹慎的生物，要至少三十天以上，預定築窩的地方都沒有動靜，牠們才會開始築窩，築窩要再花上十天，代表巨蟒巴卡已經有至少四十天不曾移動過，牠一旦進入淺層休眠，只要不被打擾，就會睡上三個月。」

哈德蘭邊砍前方的雜草，邊說：「但是，牠通常不會在這時候進入休眠期，應該要再晚幾個月才對。」生物習性並不容易被改變，除非有特殊因素所造成。看來，連哈瓦娜叢林都受到氣候變遷的影響。

這附近的樹木密度逐漸提高，高大的樹木枝葉繁茂，皮拉歐抬頭時，已看不見天空。

「不要碰到任何藤蔓。」哈德蘭警告，「有些是食肉植物的觸鬚假裝的。」

話才說完，一條細長的觸鬚已無聲無息地捲住皮拉歐的腳踝，下一刻，皮拉歐便被用力拖進叢林裡。

「嘖。」哈德蘭惱怒地拿起叢林刀，向皮拉歐的方向追趕，觸鬚突然由四面八方而來，哈德蘭邊追邊砍斷持續朝他突襲的觸鬚，直往叢林深處去。

他追到一株約他的體型三倍大的變異食肉植物前，皮拉歐被倒吊在半空中，正要落入食肉植物的捕蟲籠。

哈德蘭瞬間朝那條觸鬚甩出小刀，不料左側另一條觸鬚突然竄出，撞飛哈德蘭的小刀。哈德蘭暗叫不好，食肉植物已經打開籠蓋，將皮拉歐扔進捕蟲籠中。

「糟了。」哈德蘭站在巨大食肉植物面前，眾多觸手再度朝哈德蘭攻擊，哈德蘭快速向後一跳，又跳，再跳，幾度躲開觸手們的攻勢。

一滴汗水從哈德蘭的頸後冒出。

距離皮拉歐被分泌液腐蝕，還有七秒。


End file.
